


学姐

by 404dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404dream/pseuds/404dream
Summary: 单向性转





	学姐

**Author's Note:**

> 单向性转

     《学姐》  
      cp：港九  
      by瞎胡说

黄旭熙早就注意到那个黄头发泡面头的学姐了，每周三下午第二节课上课前五分钟，学姐会准时出现在300B教室。  
学姐上的是毛概，黄旭熙在300D上思修，他下面的小兄弟却想着上学姐。  
原因无他，学姐太靓了，oversize外套都遮不住的好身材，露出来的一点点手臂细得让人想折断，明明都深秋了却不好好穿裤子，大白腿整个露在外面，脚上踩的运动鞋永远是脏的，但脏的正正好。  
有灵魂的鞋子都是脏的嘛。  
学姐像风一样出现在黄旭熙的世界里，来得突然，也干干净净不留痕迹。  
黄旭熙和学姐唯一的交流是他有一次下课假装着急轻轻地撞了一下学姐，对方给他一个白眼连他的“对不起”都没有听就走掉了。  
烟味，奶香味，还有男士香水的味道。学姐只留给他这三样东西，而其他的信息则无处可寻。没有人知道学姐叫什么，是哪个班的。他没有直接打扰学姐的勇气，只好笨笨地发表白墙问，有人叫他po图，他又不舍得把他唯一一张偷拍的学姐侧面照给大家看。  
那他只好选择一个隐蔽的方式。  
这个方式很古老，甚至土得掉渣，可不得不承认这仍旧是一个适用于一切隐秘事件的万能方法。  
黄旭熙跟了学姐四个小时，十点钟的时候学姐化了更浓的妆从学校旁边的居民楼里出来了。那楼灰扑扑的，和光鲜亮丽的学姐实在不搭。  
学姐眼角的星星亮片叫他想到从前老往他身上粘的姐姐，黄旭熙却没有一丝龌龊的想法。  
他有些想念香港家里雕栏玉砌的房子了。只有那样的环境才配得上他的学姐。  
看到学姐打的走的那一刻，黄旭熙心里舒了一口气，最起码能说明她是没有男朋友的嘛！可是下一秒他又担心——那岂不是有好多人竞争上岗？  
他这个在小概率事件中做分子的也不知道分母是多少。  
学姐去一家新开不久的酒吧，有个穿着很随意的男人在等她，两人就碰了个面，学姐就滑进了dj台里。  
黄旭熙有点儿紧张无措，只好在离学姐很远的散台点了杯酒，远远地看她。  
等黄旭熙第三次跟着学姐去厕所时，学姐把他堵到了角落里。  
黄旭熙只觉得心脏跳动得快要跑出胸腔，他的手已经沁出了温热的细小汗珠，喉头似有一大口叉烧堵着讲不出话。  
学姐没跟他废话，掐着他下巴问道：“你他妈跟我干什么？”  
被学姐触碰到的肌肤很快就有火烧了起来，灼烫着皮肤，热辣的触感直达天灵，头皮阵阵发麻。  
“S大的吧？”  
黄旭熙点点头。  
“别跟着我了听到没？”  
这次黄旭熙没有点头，一低头就看到学姐呼之欲出的一双白嫩乳房挤在小小的领口。  
他静静地咽下口水，很快又将眼神移开。  
“喂，哑巴了？”  
学姐好像有些不耐烦了，语气变得很差，黄旭熙怀疑自己再不回答学姐就会把自己归类为又傻逼又蠢的变态。  
“很喜欢学姐，能和您交往吗？”  
啊！什么嘛！糟糕透了，好逊的开场白。  
学姐果然用像看神经病一样的眼神看他了，他就知道自己会失败嘛。  
“香港人吗？”学姐突然变得和蔼可亲，“你口音真的很傻哎！”  
黄旭熙脸皮这时又够厚了起来：“刚来大陆的嘛！”  
学姐没再跟他废话，转身就要离开。黄旭熙没有预料到两个人第一次独处就这么快要结束，慌忙之下抓住了学姐短裙的裙角。  
“抓我裙子做什么？”学姐没有拍开他的手，翻了个白眼继续骂他：“不是要做我男朋友吗？总得让我先验验货吧！”  
黄旭熙没听懂，明明每一个汉语读音他都听得懂，为什么组合到一起他就不能理解这句话的意思呢？  
“干嘛还愣着！我要上厕所，你过来帮我看门！”  
可是黄旭熙乖乖跟着去守门，学姐却把他抓进隔间里面，他眨了眨眼睛，看着壁咚自己的学姐，犹豫地开口：“学姐，外面好多人有看到——”  
学姐捂住他的嘴巴，很无奈地道：“看到又怎样？你在想什么？”  
黄旭熙大摇其头，想解释又被封住了嘴巴，口不能言。  
学姐被他这幅傻乎乎的样子搞的心情很好，拉起他滚烫的手掌覆在自己屁股上，笑着问他：“你是想这样吗，香港仔？”  
人生中第一次真正地摸到这样挺翘的屁股，黄旭熙几乎是立刻就硬了起来，偏偏学姐整个人贴在他身上，很快就感受到了他身体的变化。  
学姐动了动臀部，用身体磨擦他下面那处，很轻视黄旭熙的样子，幽幽开口道：“看来想的更多呢？”  
明明自己是男人，而且学姐是……是……是被自己占了便宜的呀，怎么感觉完全被学姐掌控了呢？  
香港仔脸上红的要滴血，落在金婷优眼睛里简直是可爱到爆。金婷优感受得到小男孩的自制力等于零，他下面就顶在金婷优的小腹上，硬邦邦的一坨大小可观。  
金婷优有点怕了，本来是想逗逗这个一直生活在象牙塔里的大学生，谁承想小男孩竟然这么不禁撩，现在倒有点箭在弦上不得不发的态势。  
果然，香港仔一把将金婷优推在门上，两人瞬间转换了位置。  
金婷优真的玩砸了。但是被小男孩重重地砸在门上的那一刻，金婷优心里最多的情绪竟然不是害怕，她似乎有一些愉悦，觉得小男孩这样子真的很man。  
这他妈才是最恐怖的事情好吗？！  
完了完了，真的玩脱了，金婷优在心里哭泣。  
黄旭熙握着学姐的腰，眼神坚定地盯住她，认真地说：“学姐，我真的很喜欢您！我……我不是故意要跟踪您的……因为太喜欢了，才想多了解一点的……”  
金婷优觉得好笑，明明硬的快爆炸了，嘴里还坚持着讲纯情罗曼史，这种薄面皮的男孩子出去还不被那些女人吃干净啊！  
她笑着伸手去摸男孩子下面鼓囊囊的一包，拉开牛仔裤拉链将手伸了进去。  
黄旭熙脸更红了，没有拒绝，只是握着金婷优腰部的那只手更用力了一点。  
“要吗？我最讨厌拒绝我的人哦！”  
这哪里是询问嘛！这明明就是逼黄旭熙就范！虽然黄旭熙心里乐意的很，但是两个人关系从打炮开始，总不太对吧？  
暧昧的气氛这一刻似乎才被真正点燃，黄旭熙俯身去吻学姐的脸颊。  
一个吻轻飘飘地落在金婷优左耳与脸颊的交界处，接着是一串小心翼翼的啄吻，她的身体被吻的酥麻，这种过电一般的感觉原来真的这么舒服。  
直到小男孩试探着吻上她的唇，干燥而炙热的嘴唇紧紧贴着她的，她心跳不已，对于这样的温暖更是不能自持，干脆夺回主动权。她一边隔着内裤揉小男孩巨大的阴茎，另一边主动献吻。  
说是主动献吻，其实也笨的很，只知道把嘴巴张开，像吃果冻一样啃对方的嘴唇。两个都没有什么经验的人像饥饿般互相啃咬，直到两人的舌头不经意间触碰到彼此，他们才像开窍了一样，把舌头纠缠在一起，互相追逐。  
到最后还是黄旭熙夺回了主动权，粗砺的舌头在学姐口中攻城略池，舔舐过学姐口中每一寸柔软的舌肉，疯狂吸吮她嘴巴里馥郁芳香的甜蜜津液。  
可是下面的情况就不太好了，学姐的手活也不好，只知道揉搓，却没有伸进内裤里把玩，隔靴搔痒一样的揉弄叫黄旭熙疯狂。  
“学姐，碰碰里面好不好？”  
小男孩压低嗓音，有点可怜巴巴的，金婷优被他弄的心软，乖乖地把手又伸进了内裤里。  
甫一触碰到那滚烫的硬物，金婷优简直吓了一大跳，这东西未免也太大了！这怎么可能放进下面的穴道呢？  
呸呸呸！在想什么？帮他用手弄一次已经是她做慈善了，怎么可能真的滚到床上去！  
但是那天晚上金婷优还是把小男孩带回家了。  
金婷优在厕所里给他撸了半天，男生却迟迟不肯射精，金婷优急的想哭，男孩子的手却伸进裙底开始揉她的屁股。  
她趴在男孩子怀里求他射出来，男孩子却说真的还没到，姐姐可以用下面吗？  
金婷优吓的在他怀里挣扎，男孩却强硬地把她反身压在门板上。  
黄旭熙叼着学姐柔软的耳垂，和她商量：“用腿好不好，不然真的没办法射出来！”  
怀里的人终于妥协，黄旭熙单手解开皮带，阴茎立刻弹跳出来打在学姐屁股上。学姐扭着头来看它，它似乎也感受到了打量的目光，更加硬挺地晃动着。  
“快点！”  
“男人不能快的，学姐。”  
黄旭熙掰开学姐的腿，将那滚烫的肉棒塞进她的大腿根，学姐也很配合地夹紧了双腿。  
肉棒上面是学姐没有脱掉的丝滑的内裤，又被柔软的大腿肉夹的紧紧的，这种感觉似乎也和真正插入没差。  
黄旭熙握着学姐的腰开始缓缓抽插起来，粗烫的肉棒越插越有精神，不一会儿就把学姐娇嫩的肌肤磨得红了一片。嘴巴叼着学姐雪白的后颈肉细细品尝，粗砺的舌面磨得学姐脖颈舒展开，像一只小孔雀一样伸长了脖子。  
学姐的裙子被他掀到腰际，屁股和白嫩的奶子被他轮流把玩——但他很绅士，没有直接触碰，只是隔着衣服揉弄。  
呻吟声很快就从学姐口中泄露出来，娇滴滴地哼唧着，刺激得黄旭熙更加兽欲大发。  
学姐的腿似乎没有力气了，黄旭熙又得腾出一只手去按她的大腿。可那只手刚一离开学姐的胸部，学姐就不依了，一只小手去拉那只离开的大手，往她的胸部拉去，嘴里还意识不清地嘟囔着不要，摸摸我之类的话。  
黄旭熙被弄得哭笑不得，“那你夹紧一点，我手都不够用了。”  
金婷优乖乖夹紧了双腿，两个奶子不知满足地渴望着男孩大手的抚摸。  
自己这个样子在他眼里一定很不堪吧？金婷优有点想哭，可是她拒绝不了身体上的触碰。而且下面，似乎也和平时不一样了，有液体不停地从身体里流出，咕叽咕叽的水像小泡泡一样从体内涌出打在内裤上，浸湿了她的内裤。  
男孩还在不停地抽插，金婷优的奶子被他摸的舒服极了，喉咙里的呻吟也更加放浪。  
好想要，好想让他插进来。里面痒痒的，好想被填满，让那硬邦邦的滚烫的肉棒来止止痒。  
大腿被他弄得又痒又疼，金婷优再也没有力气站立，整个人贴着门板滑了下去，还好男孩坚实地手臂将她捞了起来。  
“回家好不好？回家插进来好不好？”金婷优哭着求他。  
黄旭熙听到终于忍不住地射了出来。  
学姐在他怀里颤抖，向他发出最甜美的邀约，他开心得快要疯掉，紧紧地搂着轻若无骨的学姐一腔热血无处发泄。  
两个人拉着手从酒吧离开，一路上不停地亲吻，搞得出租车司机咳嗽不停。十分钟的路程今天却让人煎熬不已，仿佛走了一个小时那么久。  
两个人在楼道里就开始疯狂接吻，黄旭熙把学姐抱到怀里，学姐就势将腿环上了他的腰。淫糜的口水交换声在狭窄的楼道里回荡着，两个人黏在一起跌跌撞撞地上到三楼，却没人想开门，依旧互相抱着接吻、揉奶、摸小弟弟。  
“别脱我衣服了呀，进去再弄！”金婷优终于回过神，身体发着抖拿钥匙开了门。  
刚一进门就被小男孩压在门板上啃，外套早被他脱下来了，松松垮垮地挂在手腕处，进了门就掉在脚边。小男孩身上的衣服也被他弄得乱糟糟，外套被她拉开，衬衫的扣子也全部被她解开，精壮的腹肌隔着t恤显露出美好的形状。  
黄旭熙哪里脱过女人的衣服，在学姐身上摸了半天都没有找到什么拉链或者扣子，还是学姐嗔了自己一句蠢弟弟，自己伸手去脖子后面拉开了拉链，裙子一瞬间滑落到胸部，白嫩嫩的奶子藏在黑色的内衣里，显得纯洁又色情。  
黄旭熙把脸埋进去，深深地呼吸，汲取温热双乳之间的甘甜气息——学姐曾经留给他的奶香气他终于能肆意地拥有。  
“学姐有奶吗？怎么这么香？”他一边亲吻那对玉乳，一边拽掉学姐的裙子，一双大手在她身上摸了个遍。  
学姐翻了个白眼，嗔他道：“是身体乳啦笨蛋！”  
金婷优也没有闲着，早就把小男生的裤子和全部脱掉，只给他留了个内裤，不过上衣倒还是好好的穿着。  
“去床上……”金婷优被他亲得没有一点力气，酥倒在他怀里，感受到男孩猴急的状态，终于向他发出最后的邀请。  
房子很小，黄旭熙托着她的屁股走了几步就到了卧室，两个人扑进柔软的床。  
黄旭熙跪在学姐腿间同她接吻，一只手把内衣拉到胸部下面，露出形状完美的奶子和粉嫩的奶头。他在上面作恶地咬了几口，学姐被他这粗暴的行为刺激得叫出来，声音中的舒适明显比痛苦要多。  
黄旭熙像条发情的公狗，一遍遍舔着学姐的左胸，把奶头含进口中吸吮，学姐搂着他的头无处发力，只会娇声地呻吟。  
“那边也要……”  
黄旭熙很乖，双手绕到学姐身后为她解开内衣的束缚，彻底将一对白嫩嫩的小兔子一般的奶子释放出来，粉嫩的奶头有一只被他吸得发红，另一只还是小小的，挺立着。他又埋下头为这一只受到冷落的小莲蓬服务。  
黄旭熙摸了一把学姐的私处，丝滑的内裤已经被泡的湿哒哒，手指上被粘了黏腻的淫水。  
他又亲了亲学姐的双唇，另一只手摩挲着学姐白嫩的脸庞，然后直起身一把脱掉上衣，白色的t恤也被他从头顶脱下来，露出坚实的胸膛，块块分明的腹肌，以及线条流畅的臂部肌肉。  
金婷优对着小男生满身的肌肉咽了咽口水，本以为是个白斩鸡，没想到这么有料，真的捡到宝！  
男孩子又趴到她身体上方，将她严严实实地遮罩起来，在她耳边用轻飘飘地语气求她：“学姐，我很干净的，可以直接进来吗？”  
简直是废话！他们俩都急得要死，哪里想的起来买安全套？  
金婷优干脆不理他，拉着他的脖子又去吻他双唇。和他唇齿相接的滋味实在太美妙了，金婷优亲得嘴皮都有点麻了还是想接吻，舌头勾着男生的进入自己的口腔，引领他来自己的领地作乱。  
“啊……”  
这个臭男人！竟然不告诉他一声就把手指伸进了两瓣阴唇中间，甚至连内裤都没给她脱下来！  
男孩的手指在湿软的唇肉中停留数十秒就继续向里探去，进入了一个从未有人涉足的秘密禁地。  
那里潮湿又狭窄，轻轻一碰金婷优就会发出难耐的叫声——确实有点儿疼，金婷优推着他的胳膊想让他把手拿出去。  
可是男孩没有理会，两指微微撑开她的穴道，让那里的软肉习惯了异物的存在。他曲起手指摩擦里面娇嫩的穴肉，那些媚肉紧紧地咬住他的手指不放，一缩一缩地还在诱惑着手指继续向里深入。  
金婷优的内裤早就被扒掉了，男孩的大拇指也在工作，刮擦着已经充血的阴蒂，粉嫩的小凸起上面粘着水，在灯光下闪耀着淫糜的光。男孩每碰她一下，隐秘的穴道里就涌出一股热流，将这穴肉、耻毛以及男孩的手指都浸湿浸透了。  
黄旭熙脱下身上最后一件遮蔽的衣物，粗硬的大肉棒在空气中弹跳着，他用手扶着肉棒，掰开学姐两条细嫩的小腿，用那根肉棒磨她嫩嫩的逼，那两片媚肉翕张着贴了上来。学姐嘴里的呻吟声更加动听了。  
黄旭熙俯身吻住学姐的脖颈，用力地吸吮着，白嫩的肌肤上瞬间开出一朵鲜艳的花来。双手托起学姐的小屁股，下身用力地刺入松软泥泞的穴道。插入，抽出，下体缓慢地在女穴里来回进出，龟头却始终未曾抽出，只是卡在穴道口。每次他要连根抽出时紧致的穴口都在挽留，不让那又热又硬的大物件出去。  
“啊……轻点……唔……”  
黄旭熙前戏做的好，又专门给学姐紧致的小穴做过扩张，真正插入的时候学姐并没有感受到多少疼痛，反而一直空虚的穴道与心灵都得到了满足，发出一连串舒适的喟叹。  
得到鼓励的黄旭熙握住学姐的脚踝，将她的一条腿折到胸前，开始大开大合地操干起来。这个角度他能看清自己的肉棒是如何在那粉嫩娇小的穴口进出的，深色的阴茎不停地在穴道中抽插，逼迫得穴口的软肉都像两旁挤去，原本晶莹透亮的淫水被快速的抽插动作打成细密的白色泡沫，覆在两人交合处，显得淫糜极了。  
“太快了……唔……香港仔你慢点啊……啊……”  
黄旭熙停下了刚刚暴风骤雨般的动作，只有龟头缓缓研磨着穴道中凸起的那处软肉，他让学姐睁开眼睛，四目相接，他无比认真地道：“旭熙，我叫黄旭熙。姐姐叫什么名字？姐姐不许骗我哦……”  
小男孩在做的正舒爽的时刻骤然放慢了速度，明摆着是要逗弄她，可是金婷优忍受不了停下来的空虚感，情不自禁地想要讨好他，她把双腿勾上男孩强健的后腰，小腿从他屁股上蹭过去，脚丫不停地搔弄他大腿上发达的肌肉。  
金婷优搂紧男生的脖子，吻去他下巴上将要滴落的汗珠，终于向他坦诚：“金婷优，我叫金婷优。”她急切地去吻男孩如刀锋一般的下颌线，很迟地纠正男生：“不是你的学姐，我不是大学生。”  
男孩复又抽动起埋在女生身体内的巨物，金婷优的小脚丫挂在他身上，屁股撅得高高的，随着男孩臀部的摆动妖娆地晃动着，热情地迎合。  
“你是我的就够了，姐姐，我好爱你，舒服吗姐姐？”  
金婷优被操得话也不能说完整，只知道嗯嗯啊啊地乱叫，“啊……舒服啊……啊……那里，不要……啊……求求你，不要……”  
听着金婷优变了调的呻吟，黄旭熙知道自己找对了地方，死命地朝那一点撞去，金婷优的穴肉将他的肉棒绞得更紧，越是紧致的感觉越让黄旭熙想要进到更深处。  
阴道内柔软的息肉紧密地依附在男孩青筋暴出的阴茎上，随着它的动作蠕动，热情地要人命。金婷优还在不停地分泌着淫液，随着两人下体的疯狂交合，被大腿和性器拍打得四处乱溅，还有许多顺着金婷优的大腿向床单上流去，床单上已经被她流出的淫液打湿了一片。  
黄旭熙怕她腿疼把她抱到身上，换成了女生上位的姿势，托着她的屁股一下一下向上戳刺。女上的体位让肉棒一下进到了最深处，女生体内的小肉壶壶口微张，吸引着肉棒的探入。  
“姐姐，顶到子宫口了。”  
黄旭熙坏心眼地吓唬她，金婷优却真的以为他要内射，挣扎着想让他把肉棒拿出去，撅起屁股就要逃跑。  
黄旭熙没有分寸，一下子吓到金婷优，他自己也尴尬，直男哪里会哄小女生，不过还好是在床上，把人伺候舒服了再怎么紧张的人也会放松下来。  
他翻身把金婷优压在身下，亲亲他的眼睛，很着急地解释道：“不会在里面射精的，姐姐不要担心哦。”  
哪怕黄旭熙再怎么想顶开那紧致的壶口，他也害怕把姐姐吓跑，更重要的是他还和姐姐没有确定关系，哪里能随随便便就让姐姐怀孕呢？会这样子做的男生实在太没担当了。  
黄旭熙像个怪物，一次做了半小时还没有射精的迹象，而金婷优已经不知道从花穴里溢出了几次黏腻的汁液。黄旭熙很照顾她的感受，一直记得托着她的腰臀，所以倒也不累，反而里面被磨得舒爽，g点一次又一次地被操弄，快感实在堆积了太多。  
在黄旭熙又几个深入地抽插后，金婷优忽然有一种失禁的感觉，一股汹涌的热流从花穴深处溢出，全身过电似的又爽又麻，大脑也缺氧失神几近窒息。穴肉急剧收缩，热流不停地浇在肉棒上，黄旭熙也快要失控。  
在精关失守前，黄旭熙匆匆拔出阴茎，昂扬的肉棒在半空中喷射出一股股浓稠的精液，落在金婷优雪白的肌肤上、被单上，甚至还有几滴落在了金婷优的脸上。  
射精后的黄旭熙伏在金婷优身旁，深呼吸几下后在床头抽了几张纸，把金婷优脸上的精液擦干净。  
两个人大眼对小眼，黄旭熙忍不住开始偷笑。金婷优搞不懂这猪头笑什么，两个人刚认识就打了一炮，他不害羞吗？  
黄旭熙把金婷优抱进怀里搂着，金婷优一头埋进黄旭熙颈间，脸红热热的，像个孩子一样伸手环住了黄旭熙的脖子。  
黄旭熙捡了块干净的毯子把金婷优裹了起来——他那奇怪的占有欲总怕空气也把金婷优的裸体看了去。  
趴在黄旭熙肩膀休息了一小会儿，金婷优逐渐有了精神，但还是不想动，没好气地训黄旭熙：“不洗澡就抱，粘不粘啊！笨蛋！”  
黄旭熙被她骂得神清气爽，又把人抱到浴室清洗。  
可是金婷优哪里知道事后澡哪有能平静无事洗好的，两个人在狭小的浴室里站着又做了一次。金婷优彻底没有了力气，整个倒在黄旭熙怀里，澡也不想洗了，香港仔这时候倒认真起来，把她刷洗得香香的放回床上。  
金婷优第二天睁开眼看到身边睡的裸男差点吓到心脏停跳，想起来前一天的疯狂又羞得想把这野兽一般的男孩踹下床。  
男孩长得像雕塑一样棱角分明，过分大的眼睛即使闭上了也极具存在感；丰满的嘴唇性感死了，她昨天就是被这温暖的嘴唇诱惑得失去理智；高挺的鼻子，完美的下颌线，饱满的额头……  
这个炮友还真的是怎么看怎么满意！想想自己昨天翘掉的班，那两百块钱不要也罢了！这么正点的男生哪里是好遇得到的！  
黄旭熙睁眼时金婷优正对着他的胸肌流口水。察觉到身边的人醒过来，金婷优收起变态笑容，对着男生浅浅一笑：“早上好。”  
“早上好——”  
“女朋友。”  
金婷优一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，脸红红的，骂道：“你发什么神经！”  
可当黄旭熙从背后拥住她的时候，她却没有拒绝。  
当黄旭熙刷完牙吻住她的时候，她也没有拒绝。  
当黄旭熙霸道地在她手机里存上电话号码并备注上“男朋友”三个字的时候，她也没拒绝。  
金婷优就这样多了个男朋友，她觉得还蛮神奇。  
黄旭熙却不只觉得神奇，他已经暗恋很久，那些傻兮兮的故事还么有机会跟她讲，不过他知道，以后多的是时间，他愿意为她留下一生。

*小剧场1

黄旭熙要委屈死了，明明和金婷优同居了，对方却忙得像总统，从早到晚都不闲着：工作日晚上九点去酒吧气氛组上班，两点多下班后睡六个小时又爬起来去奶茶店打工——虽然已经是店长了，周末还要在网上兼职小学生家教，偶尔还接个代课的活儿。  
留给他这个男朋友的时间简直少的可怜！  
说起来代课，他还得感谢一下金婷优上一个老主顾，要不是那个女生长期不愿意上课干脆找了个代课也就是金婷优去替她上课，黄旭熙这辈子恐怕也遇不到金婷优。  
“学姐，今天能不能不去上班了呀？”  
黄旭熙将下体从金婷优身体里连根拔出，金婷优被他急得晃动着小屁股表达抗议，却又不好意思张口说想要，更不好意思告诉这只傻猪，她这么努力赚钱就是想从明年开始就放慢脚步，她想好好地陪伴他，她希望自己有底气赔他走下去。

*小剧场2  
黄小久：爸爸，你和妈妈是怎么认识的啊？  
黄旭熙：爸爸年轻时候很厉害的，会按摩的！爸爸按摩技术超厉害，你妈妈就是喜欢爸爸的按摩技术才和我在一起的！  
金婷优：……


End file.
